


SOULtale 2: Power Corrupts

by randomclustermissile



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, M/M, READ THE FIRST SOULTALE BEFORE READING THIS OR IT WON'T MAKE SENSE, Sad times ahead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomclustermissile/pseuds/randomclustermissile
Summary: This is the Genocide Version to SOULtale, an Undertale AU. The Pacifist Route, and thus the first fanfiction in this AU is on my profile. READ THAT ONE FIRST OR THIS ONE WON'T MAKE SENSE.The Angel has fallen.





	1. Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long time has passed since we last saw our fabled friends. (like seriously a year!?) What has become of them? And what has Frisk gotten themself into now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Bloody thing didn't copy properly, so here's the full version.

Haaah... Haaah..." A voice called to them in the night.

Frisk was the only one to stir. Beside them, each in their individual sleeping bags, lay Frisk's friends, fast asleep. They were having a sleepover. Fiona lay cuddling Aurora nearest to the fireplace in Toriel's vast living room that she had built in her new house. Only a few metres away, Percy lay cuddling inside his boyfriend's sleeping bag. Thomas snored loudly as he gripped tighter onto Percy, his cowboy hat askew on his head. Further along from them, closest to the window, Cody snored while gripping his Teddy bear. Cissy lay across the room from him, by the door. Chara was plugged into the wall next to her, their new robot husk for their ghostly SOUL (built by Dr. Alphys) hung like a ragdoll next to the piano. Frisk tiptoed past them all to the door. The sound of the door closing behind them caused Chara to stir.

"Frisk?" Chara whispered in a robotic but still emotive tone.

Frisk didn't hear, still following the sound of the demonic breathing. They were so mesmerised by the strange sound, they were almost in a trance-like state.

"Ever tasted unimaginable power?" The deep, disembodied voice hissed through the hallway. "The power to do whatever you want. For nothing."

Frisk walked faster, no longer caring about the volume of their footsteps. They were completely gone by now.

Chara winced at the noise, but they were far too concerned for their friend to do anything about it. They chased on, their metal boots clomping on the hardwood floor.

A sudden cold wind blew in from the hallway, indicating that Frisk had opened the front door. A yellow star glowed in the distance. Frisk stood next to it.

"Frisk don't!" Chara cried.

Frisk turned around to face Chara. They had a menacingly evil grin on their face. A face Chara knew all too well.

"You'll ruin everything you- we worked for!" Chara screamed over the piercing wind. "Why would you take that away? From us! Your friends! Your family! Why would you send all the monsters back?" Oily tears streamed down the robot's face.

Frisk said nothing. They just continued to stare right through their friend, as if they were nothing.

 

"My brother sought for power. I sought for power once. You wanna know where that got us, huh?" Chara screamed again.

 

Frisk didn't even move.

 

"He's a flower and I'm a fucking robot!" Chara yelled, the wind's volume becoming a challenge to overcome. "We're dead because of that! Don't make that mistake. Once you start..." They trailed off. "You'll never stop. There's no going back." Chara stepped forward. "Please. Just come back inside. We'll forget all about this by tomorrow." Chara outstretched their metal hand. "Please friend."

 

Frisk started reaching their hand toward Chara's, before quickly turning around and touching the star. Their eyes glowed red with pure evil. 

 

"NOOO!!!" Chara screamed into their darkness as their world faded and their body turned to dust. 

 


	2. Once Upon A Bad Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prometheus was punished by the Gods for giving the gift of knowledge to man. He was cast into the bowels of the Earth, and pecked by birds. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> It won't be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a Portal 2 reference to kick things off
> 
> Finally finished! More chapters will be coming soon. Sorry for the slow start

Down. Down they fell. The treacherous humans would never see the light of day again. Mt. Ebbot had claimed more victims, the humans hoped they would finally be at peace. 

But it was not to last.

Seven they were, the eldest not even an adult, the youngest barely in school. So many dead already, by the hands of a group of children. As punishment, they were cast down the abyss of the mighty Mt. Ebbot, a mountain that had climbed so many lives before. Finally, the humans could be at peace.

Or so they thought. 

Sloth, Wrath, Pride, Greed, Gluttony, Envy, Lust. [Author's note: Lust for power not sex jfc they're children] 

Aurora, Cody, Cissy, Percy, Fiona, Thomas, and Frisk were their names. The names of children who doomed so many people and will doom so many more. They worked together, but that was the only sign of them having any human traits. They murdered without remorse, seeking only power. 

With an "Oof!" they landed, only sparing moments to gather their surroundings. 

"Where are we?" Percy moaned as he sat up. He ruffled his matted blond hair and took out his inhaler. After a few puffs, he stood up and walked over to his trusted partner.

"We seem to have landed in an underground cavern." Thomas answered in his normal scornful tone. "Hmph. Those bastards thought they were done with us." 

"ARRGGHH!" Cody growled loudly, kicking a stone at the wall of the cavern. "They'll pay for this! I'll kill them. I'll kill them all!" 

"Calm down, brother." His sister huffed. "Besides. I'm going to get them anyway. After all, I am the best. You're too stupid to catch a victim. You're the reason we got caught in the first place, acting on a whim like that."

"SHUT UP!" Cody shrieked and lunged at Cissy, who only punched him in the stomach. He doubled over and crumpled to the ground. 

"See? I'm smart. I knew you were gonna do that." 

"Stop your bickering." Fiona, the oldest and thus the leader, snapped. "I just hope we can find something to eat here. I'm bloody starving." She clutched her bare stomach underneath her gym top, her light brown skin covered in dust. 

"Leader always get what she wants, doesn't she?" Thomas muttered, his cowboy hat low on his face. "Say Percy," He coughed and turned to face Percy. "That dust cloud that Cody kicked up sure gave me a right cough." He faked another cough. "Mind giving me a puff or two?" He smirked.

"No!" Percy snarled angrily, clutching his inhaler. "It's mine! And only mine!"

"Worth a shot." Thomas muttered, absent-mindedly drumming his fingers on his gun inside his jacket. The humans had taken most of his ammunition, but he still had 6 shots left in the gun they couldn't find. 

"Can everyone quiet down?" Aurora, the youngest, yawned. "I'm trying to sleep." She lay down on top of the bed of golden flowers she had fallen on, only to be kicked (hard) in the shin by Frisk, pointing to the archway ahead, an evil grin on their small face. Aurora winced in pain, but reluctantly walked forward, dragging her feet and holding on to Fiona's hand. 

Fiona grimaced and walked forward, clutching her stomach. She watched the small child, known as Frisk, half-run, half-shuffle towards the apparent exit to the cave. While she may be the oldest and most responsible, Frisk was the real leader of the pack. Their unmitigated determination and sheer lust for power was the only reason they got together in the first place. The only reason they achieved what they did. But she couldn't tell anyone else that. Following Frisk, the children rounded the corner to a small grassy patch in the middle of a narrow corridor, dimly lit by a hole in the rocky ceiling. A single small golden flower, slightly more wilted than the ones that had cushioned their fall, grew out of the small grassy patch. It grew a face, and turned to smile at the children's expressionless faces. 

"Well howdy folks!" The flower said. He looked closely and carefully at the children in front of him. They were all of different shapes, sizes and colours, but they all looked horribly identical. They each wore the same vacant, uninterested, dead expression. Although they were wearing different clothes, over time they all faded to a mouldy grey colour, save for the occasional blood stain. "Probably not their own blood." Flowey muttered to themselves with a shudder. He could feel his petals trembling with fear. For the first time in years, he was afraid. He was afraid he was going to die. He swallowed, and spoke aloud. "I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" 

 "Frisk?" The tallest one, a girl with long straight black hair, whispered to the child right in front of the flower. "What shall we do with him?" She was whispering quietly, as if she didn't want the others to hear. Her grass skirt lightly touching the stone floor beneath her, her apron on the other hand dragging.

The child, Frisk, simply shook their head, and held up their hand, as if to say, "Wait!"

The tall girl hushed, and drew herself back up to her great height. Flowey shuddered again. Frisk bent down and examined the flower closely. 

"There's no point in telling these children what 'LOVE' is." Flowey muttered to himself, shivering even more. "They already know." 

"QUIT YOUR MUTTERING, FLOWER!" A short but heavy-set boy with dark skin roared at the flower. His short, curly black hair falling on his face. He had an orange bandanna around his forehead to stop any hair from getting into his eyes. "IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, SAY IT!" 

Frisk gave the loud boy one cold look, and he shut up. Frisk turned back to the flower, a scarily familiar grin creeping up the child's face. Flower shuddered. He'd seen that look before. Frisk turned back to the apron-girl, who announced loudly, 

"Let's just move on." Her voice boomed across the chasm. "The flower is of no use to us." She smirked. "Yet." 

A tall boy with a cowboy hat scowled, but followed everyone else past Flowey, but not before trampling on him, laughing evilly to himself. 

As the children walked out of the darkness, they didn't notice a ghost with no lower body floating by in the darkness, an evil grin identical to Frisk's plastered on their undead face. 


	3. An Introduction

"Sounds like that came from over here..." The tall goat rose from her slumber underneath the large marble pillar. She quickly ran over to the source of the noise, stopping short when seven children of varying shapes, sizes and colours strolled in, leaving a single, trembling flower crumpled in their wake. If her face wasn't already white, it would hae turned white upon the site. Despite the children all looking completely different, their expressions all made them look identical. She had never seen a sight so... disturbing. She quickly ran back up to the top of the steps to the doorway, cutting off the children so she could talk to them.

  
"Hello, children!" She squeaked nervously. "My name is Toriel, I am the Guardian of these Ruins."

"Haven't done much of a good job keeping it together." A dark-skinned girl in a vibrantly dark-blue tutu said off-handedly. "Betcha' I could do a better job." The goat said nothing in reply, her eye simply twitched.

"I dunno." A tall boy with bright blond hair tucked under a cowboy hat replied. "I think it's quite nice. I should be the Guardian." Saying this, he discretely reached down and tried to nab the purple notebook of the boy next to him. 

"Mine!" The boy with the notebook snarled. He was much shorter than the other boy, but they both had blond hair and white skin. His glasses were crooked and broken on his face, his hair was long and messy, and his clothes consisted of a grey-stained button-up shirt and the same monochrome shorts. 

"Could you keep it down?" A small, high-pitched came from just below Toriel. "I'm trying to sleep." Toriel looked down, and sure enough, a small girl in a sky blue dress with long brown hair lay on Toriel's feet. 

"You're always sleeping!" A boy who looked very similar to the tutu girl shouted. "Wake up and do something for once!" He was wearing an orange basketball singlet, orange wraps around his arms, and an orange headband around his forehead. He was walking forward to kick the sleeping child when a large beefy arm stopped him in his tracks.

"Leave her." A deep voice boomed. The boy immediately stood down. The source of the voice walked forward and spoke to Toriel. "I'm sorry about them, most of them don't know how to keep their mouths shut." She snarled at her troupe. They all immediately looked at the ground in shame, apart from the girl in the tutu who just smacked the headband boy, muttering something about 'brother'. 

A small child in a purple and blue striped sweater smiled up at the large girl, who was clearly the leader. 

"Apart from you, ay Frisk?" The large girl smiled down at the small child. She looked back up at Toriel, who, surprisingly, towered over all of the children. "I'm Fiona." She outstretched her hand, which Toriel shook nervously. Fiona was wearing a grass skirt and black tank top. She wore a headband with white and red patterns all around it. She had a nice smile that Toriel could see was clearly fake. "You've already... encountered the others." She gestured to each one as she introduced them. "This is Thomas."

"Howdy." The tall boy tipped his cowboy hat.

"This is Percy."

He quickly pulled his notebook even tighter in his chest - somehow - but mumbled a "Hello" at Toriel. 

"Those two at the back," Fiona sighed. "Are Cissy and Cody. Brother and sister." 

Cody and Cissy immediately stopped punching and kicking each other and turned to face Toriel.

"Sup." Cody muttered with his arms crossed.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Cissy gave a deep curtsey, frilling her brilliant tutu as she went. 

"Show off." Cody muttered under his breath.

"At least I have something to show off." Cissy replied smugly.

"YEAH, A BLACK EYE IN A MINUTE!" Cody yelled and launched at her sister, casuing them to start fighting again. 

Fiona cursed under her breath, then turned back towards Toriel. "That's Aurora, sleeping on your feet." 

Toriel looked down, and sure enough, the smallest child had not yet moved despite all the commotion. "Isn't she such an angel?" Toriel said sweetly.

"That's one way of putting it." Fiona nodded in reply. "And you've already met Frisk." 

Frisk reached up and poked Toriel with the stick. Hard.

"Ow!" Toriel replied, but a dark look from Fiona told her not to say anything more. 

"Don't worry!" Fiona said. "It means they like you!"

"Well then. Take my hand child." Toriel outstretched her hand, which Frisk took in their own. With her other hand, she scooped up Aurora and fireman-carried her on her shoulder. 

As they walked, Frisk tugged at Fiona's skirt to get her attention. 

"Hmm?" She mused quietly.

Frisk simply pointed at Toriel with their stick, and smiled their signature grin, their eyes gleaming red.

"Yes you're right." Fiona nodded. "She'll be too easy."


	4. Empty House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't worry, my little monarch! My plan isn't regicide! This is SO much more interesting..."
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ✌︎ ♐︎♓︎♑︎◆︎❒︎♏︎ ⬧︎⧫︎♋︎■︎♎︎⬧︎ ♓︎■︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♎︎♓︎⬧︎⧫︎♋︎■︎♍︎♏︎📪︎ ⬥︎♋︎⧫︎♍︎♒︎♓︎■︎♑︎📬︎
> 
> ♋︎●︎⬥︎♋︎⍓︎⬧︎ ⬥︎♋︎⧫︎♍︎♒︎♓︎■︎♑︎📬︎

"Well! You all seem quite grown up, so I'm sure this task will not be difficult for you at all!" Toriel said nervously, brushing dust off her knees. She took a deep breath, and explained the 'puzzle'. "I need you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Do you think you could do that? Just to teach you independence of course."

"Of course." Fiona smiled. 

Toriel turned, and bolted down the long corridor at full pace. For an old woman, she was surprisingly fast. 

"Quick! After her!" Fiona cried, her hungry stomach growling in protest. The children ran as quickly as they could to catch up with the goat woman. Thomas succeeded, grabbing her robe and causing her to fall over. 

"W-well!" Toriel laughed fearfully. She rubbed her head as she stood up. "You caught me! Well done. Haha." She looked at the floor briefly and then back at the children. "I have umm... Errands to run. If you stay right here. I'll come back as soon as I can. Please, stay here." And with that, she quickly sped off around the corner. 

"She's not coming back, is she?" Thomas asked. 

"Nope." Fiona shook her head. "Let's follow her, but a distance. "

The troupe slowly followed Fiona through the remainder of the Ruins, destroying every monster in their path. Froggits, Whimsuns, Looxes, not even a sad old ghost, nothing could stand in their way. The children tore, maimed, and murdered through the entire Ruins until all there was was silence.

The sweet, sweet, sound of silence. The silence echoed down the Ruins like a booming cannon. It pleased this figure, smiling in the distance. In the shadows, where no-one could see them. A floating corpse with no legs, untouchable arms, and an over-sized smile. With eyes flashing red, they laughed to themself. But they also felt afraid. Why was this senseless violence so necessary? They had no idea. What caused them to awake after such a long slumber? They didn't know. And no-one ever will. They simply floated down the corridor, not talking to anyone, not being seen by anyone. Just an empty, soulless, husk. 

"But that will soon change." They said to themself. "Everything will change."

*

The troupe finally arrived at Toriel's house, where she was just carrying shopping bags into the house.

"Finally! Food!" Fiona couldn't help but cheer loudly. 

"Is that all you ever think about?" Cody growled at her. "Food?!" 

"Hush, child." Cissy thumped him, and he shut up.

Fiona simply ignored him, and instead chose to gaze at her surroundings. A dead tree lay in the centre of intruige, surrounded by even more dead leaves. She laughed to herself at the sight. Cody proceeded to kick the tree. She glanced up at the small cottage ahead of her, made from the same bricks that lined the ruins. 

"Pathetic." Cissy huffed out loud. "Even Cody could do better than this."

"You're damn right I could!" Cody grinned. "Wait what's that supposed to mean, huh?"

Fiona rolled her eyes. She glanced down at Frisk, who was eager to go in, but wanted her word so that the others will follow. "Let's go." She grinned. "Give her a... pleasant surprise."   
They walked into the house and almost-walked head-first into Toriel. 

"Oh my!" Toriel cried. "Er... how did you manage to get here so quickly?" She gasped. "I mean uh, you shouldn't have left that pillar! I specifically stated..." She trailed off. "Nevermind. Come on in. I made you all a butterscotch-cinnamon pie!"

"No thanks." Cissy said. "I don't eat, it messes with my perfect physique."

"Oh... okay then..." 

"Not that it matters, since greedy-guts over here is just gonna eat it all." Thomas scowled at Fiona.

"Hush, child." Fiona said coldly. She knew Thomas hated being called a child, although it was technically true.

"Hmph." Thomas scowled even harder and plonked himself down in a chair in the hallway.

"I want it! It should be mine, all mine!" Percy laughed manically to himself. 

"We can all... share it. If we want." Fiona smiled at Toriel, failing to reassure her. "Oh Aurora! You wanted a lie down? Sure!" 

"I can take her! Bedroom is down that way, haha." Toriel was noticeably sweating at this point. She scooped up Aurora off the hard-wood floor and took her to the bedroom, where she lay her down on the bed and flicked off the lamp. Toriel walked out, only to discover that a vase with a golden flower on it had been smashed, with soil flung everywhere. "Oh dear." She muttered to herself.

"I'm sorry guys..." Fiona let out a large burp, and empty pie tin in front of them. "I didn't mean to I just couldn't help myself..." Fiona had eaten the entire pie to herself, despite still being piping hot. 

Toriel's eye twitched, but she managed to force a smile. She looked and noticed that Percy and Thomas were fighting over an armchair by the fireplace. Her armchair. She sighed and pulled up a chair at the dining table and began to read one of the old history books. "Oh Asgore, if you could see the mess I've gotten myself into now." She thought to herself. Something odd flickered in the fireplace, but Toriel just dismissed it as flames and ash. "Seven humans, and all of them incredibly awful in their own individual ways." She sighed. "At least the two leaders, Fiona and Frisk, are nice to me." She mumbled this out loud, and Frisk glanced at her, tilting their head. Toriel shuddered and refused to make eye contact. "Although I do suspect they have ulterior motives." She inhaled deeply and turned a page of her book. "For the first time since Asriel died, I feel afraid. Fearful for my own life, fearful for the future of monsters. Of HUMANS and monsters." She glanced at Frisk, who was simply staring at the set of pokers in the corner next to the fireplace. She shuddered again. "I made a promise, though." She glanced at the ceiling, and closed her eyes as if in prayer. "No harm will come to humans, not while I'm still around." Her semblance of a prayer was interrupted by a loud and unsurprisingly, angry Cody.

"When can we leave?" He demanded. "I want to leave the Ruins." He scowled. 

Toriel's eye twitched for the third time that afternoon, and she snapped her book shut. "What did you say?" She whispered with more fierceness than she anticipated. Cody recoiled slightly in surprise. 

"I SAID, WHEN CAN WE GO HOME!?" He yelled. "ARE YOU DEAF, WOMAN!?" 

"Cody that's *burp* enough." Fiona said from the opposite end of the table. "Thanks for your... hospitality... but we really must be moving on. How do we exit the Ruins."

"You don't." Toriel's head craned menacingly towards her. "Not on my watch, humans." 

They all stared at her. Aurora had just sleepily stumbled out into the hallway, but even she was staring. 

"I know what you've been up to. How you murdered all those innocent monsters, how you were looking at me like I was lunch. I even noticed unholy traits in all of you, each unique in their own way." She laughed. "Seems awfully fitting that seven humans all fell at the same time, don't you think? Seven. Seven. Seven. The Deadly Sins. The unholy number. Yet the number we sorely need to escape this hellhole. I made a promise to NEVER let a human pass through here. For they, ASGORE, would kill you. But now? I see now who I was protecting by keeping you here. Not you, but them." Her eyes flashed angrily between the seven children.

Fiona scowled. "Well. You know what's coming then."

"Get it out of the way you scoundrels. You won't survive what's out there. Out in the real world. When they will see what you have done, they will tear you limb from limb. And for one, will not rest easy imagining that, forever and ever. Like my own son before me. You lot haven't changed a bit. My two children, lost to foul beasts like yo-" 

S C H L I C K. 

A knife, from seemingly nowhere, entered the Dreemurr mother's back. She slumped over the table. With a loud hiss, the fire in the fireplace went out angrily.

"H a . . . H a . . ." Toriel heaved her last breaths before disappating into dust on the table. 

"Well done Frisk. Now we can move on." 

The house was silent. A silent, empty, house. This silence no longer pleased the figure. They watched as the humans descended won the staircase, forever out of the Ruins. Their torso hung loose in the chimney. Their arms drooping at their sides like a neglected puppet. Red eyes flashing angrily. Those humans had just MURDERED their own mother. And yet, she still remembered them, after all this time. A single tear fell from their face, an emotion they had long since forgotten struck them. A patch of leg started to grow on their ghostly form, before stopping. And yet, despite all of this, they hungered for more. The power that surged through the humans when She died, surged through the figure as well. They felt horrified at this feeling, they wanted it to stop. 

But it wouldn't. They still needed more of that feeling. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That DETERMINATION.


End file.
